Half and Half
by JohnJuanRamboJr35
Summary: A story of Friendship,brotherhood,womanizing and a curse
1. chapter 1

**Hi names Johnjuanrambojr35 but for now I'm scourge okay,You maybe know me by my other story were Natsu turns into the joker but this story is about friendship and the story is a Mexican movie and the characters are from Fairy Tail so here we go**

Outside A Police Station

You can notice a line of men waiting to be called on to take the test

Captain:Gray Fullbuster

Once Gray's name was called up he went to the motorcycle and sat on it and started it and drove it in the parking lot and started to do some tricks on it, and once he was done the Captain wrote in his note pad

Captain:Good job Fullbuster next Elfman-

Then Gray went to the line were the people who are waited for the scores, and out of nowhere a homeless man made his way towards Gray

H.G:That was some nice driving there buddy

When he said that he stretched his hand to shake Gray's hand but then Gray hesitated and then he shook the homeless man's hand and once he finished shaking his hand Gray swiped his hand on his clothes

Captain:Okay If you hear your name come back on sunday to take your last test okay,Elfman,Gray-

And the Captain kept saying names but then Gray took his leave but right behind him was the homeless guy following him,till he took a bus Gray thought he got rid of That homeless guy but then he heard a knock on the back of him and saw the homeless guy through the window hanging onto the bus

In A Neighborhood Outside A Building

Gray was about to enter his building but then he noticed the homeless guy following,so he stopped and turned to face him

Gray:What the hell are you doing following me

H.G:Sorry I was going home

Gray:Well were the hell do you live

H.G:The streets are my home sire

Gray then felt bad

Gray:Okay sorry look how about I let you eat at my apartment and then maybe a bath and some used clothing from me okay

Homeless guy started to tear up

H.G:That would be awesome sire *sniff*

Gray:Okay just give me a minute okay

H.G:Okay sire

Couple of Minutes Later

When Gray returned he noticed the Homeless guy playing with a dog,but then the homeless guy stopped and kicked the dog, and then the dog ran away

Gray:Why did you do that for

H.G:I did that to save him

Gray then looked at the guy and shrugged it off

Gray:Okay then follow me

Once they stepped inside they heard a car crash and a dog cry,and then the homeless guy looked at Gray

H.G:I did it again

Just then a boy came in holding a dead dog crying

Boy:MOMMY SPIKE IS DEAD

Then a lady came out and knees in front of her son and hugs him, then Gray pulls the homeless guy to his room

Gray:What do you mean you did that?

H.G:I'm cursed, whoever I show affection...something bad happens to them

Gray then looks at him and shrugged it off

Gray:Okay,there's the kitchen make your self some food and I'll take a shower okay

Then the homeless guy goes to the kitchen and starts to eat

Half A Hour Passes

Gray comes out with his dress pants and a towel on his head, and then he was heading to the kitchen and sees homeless guy sitting on the sofa

H.G:Where are you going

Gray:To go eat

Then the homeless guy stands up and looks at him with a embarrassed face

H.G:What are you going to eat?

Just then goes and checks the kitchen and sees no food and walks out looking at the homeless guy

Gray:You ate it all even the cheese that was poison for the rats

Homeless guy taps his stomach

H.G:Sorry

Then Gray went over to his closet and pulled out a old suite and threw it at the homeless guy

Gray:You know what, whatever just take a bath and clean the kitchen and the whole apartment

H.G:Why

Gray:Cause last I checked I didn't eat but if you rather leave then-

H.G:No its fine I'll clean

Then Gray got dressed,and was about to leave but then he noticed his piggy bank and went to grab it and was about to leave

H.G:You really think I would steal from you

Gray:No I'm afraid you might eat it

Just when he was about to leave

Gray:What's your name anyway

H.G:Natsu,Natsu Dragneel

Gray:Gray,Gray Fullbuster

Then Gray walked out and left Natsu to clean the apartment and then take a bath

The End?

Thanks for reading and please fav,follow and review


	2. chapter 2

**Juan back again with a new chapter**

\--

 **At The Apartment**

Natsu could be seen sitting on a chair in the living room reading the news paper in his underwear,and out of nowhere a knocking on the door.Then Natsu got up and opened it and to his surprise,there were six girls standing right in front of him.Once the girls notice the man standing there with nothing but his underwear they all covered their eyes and then Natsu forgot about his clothes so he went and grabbed a robe and dressed for the young ladies

Natsu:Sorry for that

Girl:No sorry for disturbing you sire but doesn't Gray Fullbuster live here

Natsu:Why yes he does but he's out right now sorry

Girl:No its okay, can you give him a message that its my sweet sixteen tonight

Natsu then had a good idea

Natsu:Sorry but we can't make it cause the apartment is dirty

Girl:We can clean for you guys right girls

All The Girls:YEAH!

Then they started to clean the whole apartment

\--

 **In A Room**

Gray was talking to a blue haired women

Gray:Come on baby please forgive me

?:Juvia won't be so forgiven this time

Gray:Stop being so difficult

Juvia:Why would Juvia take you back

Gray:Cause your the only girl for me

Juvia:I bet you've said that to

Just then Juvia pulled out a little black book and opened it

Juvia:Cana,Erza and levy-

Gray:Where did you get that

As he said that he grabbed the book and ripped it off of Juvia's hands

Gray:This is my book

Juvia:Juvia knows about your black book and some of the ladies of your past

Gray:You know what I don't have to put up with this crap

Just then Gray walked out of the apartment

\--

 **Back At Gray's Apartment**

Gray then walked in with a huge surprise everything was clean and on his bed was his clothes cleaned and folded and on the sofa was natsu sitting fully dressed

Natsu:What do you think of your apartment

Gray:I can't believe this,everything looks so clean

Natsu:O yeah a girl came to tell you that tonight is her sweet sixteen

Gray:Chelia,good a party can take my mind of things

Natsu:Women problems

Gray:How do you know

Natsu:You got the stupid face on so that's women problem

Gray:Look why don't you leave and-

Natsu:But I wanted to go to the party tho

Gray: fine but after the party we go our separate ways okay

Natsu:Okay

\--

 **At The Party**

Everything was going geart till Juvia showed up with a different guy and that pissed off Gray,but Natsu was eating everything he could till a guy kept looking at him funny and then Chelia approach Gray

Chelia:Hey Gray thanks for coming

Gray:Yeah sure

Chelia:You know I'm sixteen now and-

Gray:Look Chelia I'm to old for you and I don't feel that way about you

Chelia then started to tear up

Chelia:After I cleaned your house

Then she ran passed Natsu who was stuffing his face, and then Gray appeared in front of him

Gray:I thought you cleaned my place

Natsu:To be honest I never said I cleaned it,I said its clean

Then Gray Looked at him and then give up the argument

Gray:Fine, I need a drink

Then Gray walked towards the bar, and Natsu made his way towards Chelia who was crying. Then Natsu took a site next to the girl

Natsu:You know love is like a sponge

Chelia*sniff* how so

Natsu:It sucks up all that love and the best way to get rid of it you squeeze it till the last drop

Chelia:Thank you

Natsu:How about I sing for you, cause I didn't get you anything

Chelia:Deal

Then Natsu made his way to the stage and asked for a piano and a mic

Natsu:Ladies and gentlemen this song is for the birthday Girl

"Well I heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth

The minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah [x4]

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your throne and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah [x4]

Baby I've been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)

I used to live alone before I knew you

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

And love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah [x4]

There was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me, do you?

But remember when I moved in you

And the holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah [x4]

Maybe there's a God above

All I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

And it's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah [x13]"

Natsu then stood up and everyone started to clap till a man stood up from the crowd

?: MURDERER

Everyone stopped claping and looked at the man and then to Natsu

The End?

Thanks for reading and please Follow,Fav and Review and check out my other stories please


End file.
